1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for authenticating a user of a terminal. The following description also relates to a method and apparatus for authenticating a user using a vein pattern of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on various security methods of protecting personal information is underway. To authenticate a user, a method of inputting a preset identification (ID) and a preset password may be used. However, such a knowledge-based authentication may be vulnerable to information exposure, in that the ID and password may be acquired and used to permit unauthorized access. Thus, a method of authenticating a user using biometric data of the user may be used, rather than the knowledge-based authentication. The biometric data may include, for example, a fingerprint pattern, an iris pattern, and a vein pattern.